The following description relates to elevator systems and, more specifically, to a mobile elevator request floor authorization system of an elevator system for a third party.
In the fields of physical security and information security, access control (AC) is the selective restriction of access to a place or other resource. The act of accessing may mean consuming, entering or using. Permission to access a resource is called authorization.
In a building, AC is employed to permit or prevent access to certain areas or floors by various personnel. For example, in a hotel, hotel guests may be permitted to have access to their guestrooms and public areas but not to other guestrooms or hotel offices. On the other hand, cleaning services may have access to all the guestrooms.
In any case, movement between floors in a building is often provided by way of an elevator system that is responsive to elevator requests made in elevator bays. Those elevator requests may be improper, however, as in a case in which a hotel guest or cleaning person requests travel to a floor in the hotel to which he does not have access.